The Familiar Naruto!
by Crossed from another world
Summary: Naruto, down on his luck since the end of the war, seeks out for retribution. He is then offered it by some unknown force until realizing that he might have bit off more than he could chew. Louise, finds Naruto as a Familiar, due to certain events, she proclaims Naruto as the strongest Familiar there is when she is met with a challenge. Naru/Zero/Fate-staynight. Hiatus-
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

A place of pure darkness, where no sound exists. It is a place of problems, greed and lust. Where deadly sins would roam endlessly as if no host attracted them. And standing in the middle of it all was an irritable young man. His clothing dirty, but complete. He wore a tangy-orange jumpsuit, had a worn navy blue headband strapped across his forehead and jet black sandals that crunched against the small rocks at his feet. This man wasn't always irritable. He was once a man of values but those values betrayed him. It cost him to degrade into the man he is today. The former shell of a hero. What kept him together, his friends, were no longer with him. They have moved on, even after everything.

"What happened…? Why did everything changed when the war was over? Why am I all alone again? I have nothing now. I have no purpose. My will? Where is my fire?"

Once a man with a dream to become Hokage is now washed up. He lost the election to Konohamaru. At first, it was a friendly rivalry but politics gets dirty, it was all fun and games until someone misinterpreted something and friendships break. It was the hero versus the noble. He could still remember the chants. In the end, it slowly shifted towards the monster versus the savior. How did he turn years of hard work and acceptance from Konoha into sneered looks and loneliness? He wished he had a clue.

Konohamaru also had the audacity to put him as a security guard. The man who defeated them all, saved Konoha numerous times has been degraded into nothing but a security guard. He expected a rebellion. There had to be someone out there who found this enraging as he did but then again. Cruel fate took it's toll on him. And his former friends only gave half—assed impressions of apologies, saying they have no right to go against the Hokage.

Naruto grew bitter every second just thinking about it.

"_Awaken. Hero of the ninja realm!"_

Naruto nearly jumped from the sound behind him, "Who's there?! This isn't your typical security guard. I'll kill you if you don't come out." Naruto didn't mean to boast but he was seriously concerned for whoever was behind this. Even if his title as hero diminished in front of him, he still has the skill and finesse as a hero, "I'm not kidding. Get out here kid!" He searched the area, peeking through the shadows but there was no sign of human existence besides himself, "Is this some kind of Genjutsu?" Naruto thought until the voice speaks once more. It was weird and out of place. He had never heard this kind of language spoken and it took him by surprise.

"_Приходите! Я вызываю тебя!"_

The voice rang though his ear, the pitch heightening by every passing moment until he found himself on the ground. He quickly clenched his throbbing forehead but it didn't matter, the pain wasn't going away. It was then a small whirlwind within the alley revealed itself to the broken down Naruto. He tried to escape it's wrath but that was futile as well. He was frozen solid, and the only thing keeping him conscious was the sharp pain stabbing his brain. His vision became hazy and his body was swept from the ground.

"Am I going to die…? I can't die here, I still have so much I have to do."

In a vast, open field, in an alternate time zone, where a group of students ran amok, with their purple cloaks and well-above average clothing, swung in the air, almost freely. They wave their magic wands and through magic, these ordinary young children were able to do extraordinary things.

"Aw…did you get a Salamander? All I have is some toad…" a student lifted up the poor looking thing, but little does she know, Familiars are beings that connect with you the most, some, more ferocious than their counterpart but still unique in it's own way. Everyone was having a joyous moment, first-time meetings with their familiars displayed everywhere, well, except for one particular girl.

She kept herself from the center of attention nicely but no matter, students still kept tabs on her, patiently waiting for the time her name is called up. Her name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de La Vallière, or known to her peers as, Louise the Zero.

Louise, born from the noble family: Vallière, one with very high standards and close ties to the royal family itself, were met with unfortunate events when it was discovered that the youngest daughter, Louise, was unable to possess the same Magical Prowess as her two sisters. This, however, never stopped her from trying, and as if proving it, she gives herself some comforting words, "I can't give up yet…I'll show them." She kept close to herself, standing alone in the shadows of a great tree, perhaps she'll even be blessed and summon a Golem. The mere thought of bringing home a Golem to show her Father and Sister brought a rare smile on her face.

"I'll get me a great familiar…" she sighed, already confirming this to herself, "Be it a Golem, or a Gryphon. My familiar would be great."

"Louise!" the voice of her trusty teacher, Jean Colbert, call unto her. She quickly span her eyes outward and could see so many people turning their attention towards her. It nearly wiped the wind from her. She was nearly the last ones to go and yet, the most anticipated? Her once, brave front, disintegrates into shambles and she felt like crawling inside her protective shell, until her legs moved with a mind of their own, "Prepare for trouble, it's Louise the Zero." One of the children mocked her, "Not Louise the Zero, c'mon man, let's get out of here before the school explodes."

"I bet her Familiar is going to be a troll." A popular girl joked, and the rest followed suit. Their words hurt, but Louise did have tough skin. There were times when it all became too much, but now she had a bigger task at hand. She can't fail at this. She wouldn't know what to do. She doesn't care if it's a troll but if it turns out that…Louise the Zero…couldn't summon a Familiar, she'll be stripped from school and be sent home. She couldn't imagine what would lay in front of her, a noble who can't do magic? She'll be ridiculed for life!

She made her way to Jean Colbert and he supplied her with a confident boosting smile, "Good luck, you'll do fine Louise. I believe in you." In more ways than the way it was intended, those words only added more of a pressure. It was already obvious that the peer pressure around her was an all-time high. Her face had gone red when she took her first step, however, ironically, she nodded her head and stepped forward.

_Clear your mind…_

_**Louise the Zero…Disgrace…Embarrassment…Disgust…Unworthy…Trash…Useless…**_

_Clear Your Mind!_

_**Unable…Hopeless…Loser…**_

_**CLEAR YOUR MIND!**_

She closed her eyes, as the wind around her slowly gathered up.

_Clear your mind…_

_**Louise the Zero…Disgrace…Embarrassment…Disgust…Unworthy…Trash…Useless…**_

The rocks slowly elevate from the wind, mixing together, students stand at awe at this newly like magic. No matter what she was doing, she kept telling herself the same thing over and over.

_Clear Your Mind!_

_**Unable…Hopeless…Loser…**_

The words of hate slowly lessened in her mind and her trusty wand, glowed, shimmering in the eyes of her doubters, "What is this…this can't be Louise the Zero!"

_**CLEAR YOUR MIND!**_

The wind and rocks made a sharp curve around her body, centralizing towards one point only, which was the tip of the wand. Her heart and mind felt aligned, unlike anything in her life as she even mutters words she barely understood, "_Приходите! Я вызываю тебя!" _The energy gathered pours out with a massive flow, she could barely hold on. Everyone runs for their lives, it was only Louise, drained, but focused on her goal. Her eyes forever glued towards her mark.

It took a few passing moments until the smoke finally clears up and a person appears. It didn't take long for the group of curious little tykes to gather around the creation of someone who couldn't create. Naruto stuck his head up from the ground and stared hazily at the people around him. There was a short silence, until, surprisingly enough, a tired Louise broke it, "I-I-I-I summoned a COMMONER!?"

"Eh?" Naruto replied, not understanding a single word. The crowd who were on their feet since the first second broke into laughter as Louise hid her embarrassed face from them. She grabbed Naruto by his collar and pulled him aside, Jean Colbert, looked warily at the duo leaving the summoning grounds, "Louise…" he tried to call out to her but Louise shook her head, "I'm going to go and pack up…"

"You have to seal a contract with your familiar first. I'll let you do it at your own time, but no later than tomorrow…okay?"

The idea of contracting with Naruto shatters the broken Louise and she quickly turns to look at him. Her disappointed face is clear as she sighs, climbing up the steps to her room, "I'm going to have to pack up and go home…summoning a human? I'm really Louise the Zero…"

A/N: Worked really hard! Please R/R if you want this to continue.


	2. Chapter 2

"W-where are you taking me…" Naruto tried to ask, even though he understood that she couldn't understand him. He was also surprisingly calm, perhaps from the shock. Louise looked at him, but didn't care to give an answer. She dragged her familiar up the stairs and into the girls dormitory. Dirty looks from the manager of the dorm were given, but Louise smoothly explained that he was her familiar and with that. There was no longer any problems.

Each step felt heavy for her, and came with a heartfelt sigh, "I'm going to be wedded to some fat bard. That's what all the useless nobles do. Is that my fate?" she asked herself. She finally reached the front of her door and opened it. Naruto stumbled in like some lost animal she picked up from the woods. All this design is really new with him. This whole world is new to him. The only similarity would be the Chakra levels of the so called magicians.

"Hey…" Naruto tried to make conversation with Louise who was preoccupied with being depressed. He wanted to communicate with her but it was impossible if they can't even understand each other. His desperation to talk out-weighed everything in his mind. As of why? He didn't know. It could be because she was in distress and wanted to help. Is it his inner-hero taking over again? It is…he could feel it.

Louise forces herself to sit up, hugging her gigantic pink plushy tightly and glares at the man in front of him, "What do you want? Do you want to talk…? Well…" she thought about, "Colber-sensei did say I have to finish this task first. But that would require…" she blushed, "No…it's not embarrassing. You're just some slave for me after-all…yes. This is perfectly normal."

She pushes her adorable plushy aside and stood in front of Naruto. Now that she's so close to him…

She shake her emotions aside but the blush on her face could still be seen easily, "Oh god. He's just a familiar…there's nothing I should be ashamed of!" she swallowed hard after taking one more look before she presses her lips on the bewildered Naruto. Naruto, stunned by her sudden action nearly fell to the floor, but Louise held him tightly. There was a small carving pasted over his forearm, like some sick tattoo written in unknown language.

This feeling. It felt oddly right for Naruto and sooner than later. He was the one in control. Louise slips a light moan through the thick of their kiss but Naruto carried on, squeezing her shoulders, as if, reassuring her that everything would be alright.

The two finally break off, catching needed breaths, but not removing their eyes from each other. Louise felt melted and needed a solid minute to gather herself together, "Happy now? You should be able to understand me."

Naruto's eyes lit up, "You don't say…" he smiled, "Why did you bring me here Louise?" It was something he needed to know, "As of right now. You have a hero with you."

"A hero?" Louise looked confuse, "Uhm, you're no hero. You're my familiar. A typical commoner."

"Or…so you would think?" He did some hand signs and showed two of himself. Louise looked shock, he didn't have a wand and for some reason, she felt a little tired. It must be because she did a lot of magic today. She closed up her magical ties to her body before observing Naruto but at the same time. The clone Naruto magnificently conjured, disappeared as if not existing, "What the…?" Naruto looked confusing before noticing a drain in his body. He fell to the floor harshly and didn't look like he was getting up.

Louise looked a little worried, "Are you okay?!" she asked, dragging his head to her lap, "You were just arrived. You must be tired from that space-time dimension traveling."

"Nonsense." Naruto dismissed, "It's my Chakra, for some reason. It stopped." He thought carefully. His existence was starting to fade. His smooth skin and yellow hair was evaporating into nothing. At crucial moments like this. Naruto is brilliant. He comes up with a quick hypothesis, "You're magic ties. Did you cut them?!"

Louise looked confused, "I-I don't see where your going with this…"

"Just put them back on!" Naruto demanded, feeling a painful sting spreading throughout his body, "Hurry…"

Louise closed her eyes and opened her magical ties once more and the flow of magic transferred into Naruto. His transparent self started to regenerate and he felt normal again. The feeling of disappearing still lingered around the room, "You're a familiar that completely relies on my magic?"

Naruto shook his head, drenched in sweat, "No, but in my world. You're magic is what we call Chakra and since I don't belong here. The only thing keeping me here is your Chakra. In other words you're correct but once I make a mark on this world. I will be able to generate my own Chakra and live a sole being."

"You didn't have to point that out…" Louise said, but Naruto glared at her, unlike his normal self, "I just don't want you thinking I rely on you. Maybe for now, but I can stand on my own two feet soon enough."

"Hey…" Louise tried to argue back but the intensity from Naruto prevented her. It didn't take long for him to realize it but he returned to normal soon enough, "I'm sorry…" he looked embarrassingly away from her, "I didn't mean to freak out. I just became so independent these pass few years that I don't know what it's like to rely on someone again."

"You're my familiar…" Louise pointed out, "If you have no one you can rely on then count on your master. I would never abandon you."

"Sakura-" Naruto cuts his words in half, almost saying the name of someone he longed adored, "I mean…I never got your name."

"Louise Françoise le Blanc de La Vallière" Louise ignored the part when he said another girls name, but she was still curious, "This Sakura, is she a girl you like?" Naruto looked at her, he felt as if another source of energy was draining. Like somewhere in his heart, a place he kept locked up since his two best friends got married, "Liked" Naruto corrected her, "She's no longer in my heart…."

"That c-can't be true."

"And what makes you so sure?"

"I can see it all over your face. You're heads over heels for this girl."

Naruto felt like crying but he ran out of tears a long time ago, "Sometimes, when you feel pain, you must bare with it."

"…or" Louise continued on with what he was saying, "…or, you can find someone else to love."

Naruto looked at her carefully, not understanding her point, "And what do you suppose, Louise Françoise le Blanc de La Vallière?"

Louise was amazed he was able to learn her full name after hearing it only once, "I'm not sure, but as your master, I want you to be happy…"

"So you do have a heart…" Naruto laughed, and Louise blushed, looking away, "It's not that. I'm just concerned over you…slave…"

Naruto chuckled. He knows when someone means what they say. He knows it all too well, as a young child, he learned true hatred. It wasn't the case when it came to her. She might have a tough front but there's a soft, cuddly goodness inside her.

It was starting to get dark as the two got ready for the night, "So you weren't joking about being a hero, right?"

"That's right." Naruto assured her, "I'm 100% a hero if I have Chakra."

"Then, you wouldn't mind using my Chakra to display your strength at tomorrow's show and tell, right?"

"Yea, no problem, wait what? Show and tell?!"

A/N: R/R


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

His eyes opens and he finds himself within a dark, empty space. It's where nothing exists, well, except for a tiny dot that feels a million miles away. Naruto felt old, as if his body was being taken over, something extra terrestrial, manifesting every inch of his already misshapen soul.

He didn't like this irritating feeling, like thousands of sharp, tiny needles piercing his brain. It drove him insane. In all suddenness, the young shinobi booked it. He didn't understand why, even if he did know the reason. It didn't make any sense to him. It must be clever instinct because luckily, without realizing it, his body began to fade.

He didn't notice until his once-strong body falls limp, and he finds himself on the floor. He felt something in his mouth, dirt? Whatever it was, it was terribly disgusting and he desperately tried to claw his way to the light. He felt…if he doesn't make it. He would lose himself. The old Naruto, the natural born hero, the unpredictable shinobi, the young trickster, the savior of Konoha…it would all be for a naught. The real him might disappear forever…

"I have to make it…I will make it…I've been through so much. There's no other choice but to make it…" he heaved his heavy chest. His tired heart felt like it would drastically implode with all the physical strength he could muster, "Everything I've done, it can't go like this! Not like this! I had so much I wanted to do, I have new people to help. I can be useful! Please! Just one more chance!" he begged to the thin air, obviously no satisfying answer was given.

Every small inch he made closer to the blinding light, the sooner his body would sadly fade. His waist had already taken a turn to the worse and his ribs looked no better in this complex situation, but no matter what. He knew better than to stop and check his current condition. He knew it'll just be a waste of time. He continued to claw his way through, begging to whichever god does exists.

The feeling of his fresh nails being slowly torn back from it's flesh, sliding forward on who-knows-what and seeing a pool of blood underneath him, being dragged along too. The smell of blood, rusty…what a common and delightful smell. A smile appears from Naruto's lips. The birth of war, the only time he is truly useful…

Naruto didn't realize it until he does and slaps his face, giving himself a break, "No! I'm not like this! I'm never going to be like this!" but despite his brave efforts to put up a cool front, a tiny part inside of him said to give up, "But I always strive to be great…I know War is where I truly shine since people can depend on me, but even a monster…wants peace…wants his friends back…wants the rightful title as Hokage…I want my…mom and dad back."

_Then give up…_

The mysterious voice tells him and Naruto didn't argue back. He rested his stained colored hands on the floor and stared beside him, "M-maybe…I should give up…"

In the side, he could see a reflection of himself slowly, but surely disappearing into the dark abyss of nothingness, but that terrifying fact of being nonexistent didn't frighten Naruto one bit, instead, oddly enough, it was his eyes. They had no light in them and what made his spine shiver is: He didn't care…

But then, in the reflection, an image of a red haired man appears, standing before his dead-like body. Naruto felt something tick inside him as he realizes this familiar character, "N-Nagato!"

He wanted to sit up and greet this nostalgic visit but he couldn't force himself up, no matter what he tried. It's already completely amazing throughout all the blood loss and pain, he still was conscious, "Nagato! What are you doing here?!" he could only force a tired smile, but Nagato didn't respond, instead, he said something confusingly off-topic.

"_Those who don't understand true pain can never understand true peace. Naruto, you mustn't forget…"_

Naruto felt an adrenaline rush running through his worn out veins, pushing them to a maximum overload. He looked ahead, angry at himself for giving up, "Thank you Nagato, even if my friends forgotten me, even if my parents are truly dead, even if I can't hold the title for Hokage, I can't forget the true pain that I've went through! I can't forget about the enemies I conquered to gain true peace for everyone. I may be a machine made for war, but I'm never alone and even if my will dies here, I can't allow the others who suffered, who felt true pain because of me to have their will die here too. I shall pass on their will along with mine to someone else, just like you all passed on to me! Madara, Obito, Nagato, everyone! I'm sorry!"

He recharged himself with the fury of not only himself, but the others as well and desperately crawled to the white light. He knew, he understood that no matter how hard he tries, he will never make it, especially now but that doesn't stop him. His arms begin to fade but that young man goes so far as to use his teeth to pull him through, "Just…a…little…more!" he demanded his disappearing body to go an extra mile, he forced himself to sacrifice his teeth, eyes, nose, brain, anything! He just had to move on. And when finally enjoying the fruits of his hard work, he notices he got a lot closer than he should have.

The light is only one pitiful stride closer but it was too late. The only remains he had left was his eyes, everything else had long disappeared, but before he closes his eyes and accepts his fate, from the white hole, a hand appears and offers the torn down shinobi assistance, Naruto stares at it reluctantly, questioning himself, "All these years, when I have done things myself and moved mountains just with sheer will…would I finally accept aid?

Born in a society where aiding a Kyuubi was more than disgrace…even if one were just a former host. How can he finally rely on anything right now? He did get betrayed by everyone but before he sinks into his depressed state. The words of Nagato still linger strong. It doesn't matter if someone hates you, but if they're willing to help you out, you should just accept. Even if one day that same person were to stab you in the back. You will always know that they did care enough to help you. Does that justify love? Does that justify friendship, betrayal? No. It doesn't. But it sure as hell a beginning to an understanding.

"To be once loved…" Naruto felt his body regenerate and with one fine go, reaches out to the hand as it pulled him through. His friends loved him, the people in Konoha even adored him at one point. His parents still love him and even the Kyuubi kept a soft spot for the troublesome shinobi. This all happened and there's nothing in the present or the future could take that with him, "…relish it." The hand pulls him towards the light as he embraces it, surrounding his body.

* * *

"N-Naruto…" a girl in front of him, rubbing her eyes to keep herself awake ironically tries to wake him up, "You're supposed to get ready for the show…"

"Louise, you're crashing on me. If anyone walks in they might get the wrong idea, wait a second, did you get any sleep last night?"

"I…" she struggled to speak, "I was concerned that yo- my slave would disappear…" she quickly corrected herself but it didn't help the fact that she is tired.

To add into this whole mess, whenever Louise would doze off, Naruto would completely blank out too. He didn't understand the specifics, but if he had to guess. He is forced to 'shut down' whenever Louise goes unconscious. This might be troubling for the future since his direct energy source could be attacked and he would go down as well, "I guess I really am a machine…" Naruto chuckled, "What?" Louise looked at him a little bit puzzled, "Nothing…" Naruto sighed.

He snaps his hand in front of her to catch her unreliable attention, "Louise, snap out of it. We're going to sleep again and skip the whole show and tell nonsense."

"Eh?!" Louise's old, once-upon-a-time expression of being tired switches to a more, serious, back-to-business attitude, "I finally get a awesome familiar and when the one time I could show him off without being judged, he decides to call the whole thing off?!" she brandishes a leather whip, and beckons Naruto to come over, "Perhaps you need a little discipline…"

Naruto waved his hands in the air, "We all know how that turned out, right?"

"Pshh, I only missed because I wanted to."

"Look," Naruto said, avoiding this fight altogether, "That's not even what I mean. It's just, you know, do you think you can handle it? Considering what I've seen so far from you, you haven't missed a single day of rest. It's a lot harder if you're used to that type of luxury.

"What?!" Louise looked even more pissed, "I'm a wizard and you're a familiar, do you honestly think your life is a lot difficult?"

"Yes." Naruto answered truthfully, but added a sly smile to try and reduce the tenseness from this situation.

"Naruto…you might be able to live off without me later, but that's later, as of right now. You need me to live and it's only right to serve me when I'm in need. Aren't you a hero like you've told me?" then, she suddenly looked unsure if she should say the rest she meant to say but she did it anyways, "A-and…the other reason I couldn't sleep is because…well, I was thinking how cool it would be to have my own hero."

Naruto observed her and could clearly see she was in some dream state, so besides her worrying for his existence. She actually thinks he's pretty cool?

"I'm not used to this." Naruto chuckled, really amused, "You must have the wrong guy."

"But I don't. I know you're a hero, not because you've told me but if I have any talent at all, I would like to think it's having a good judge of character."

"You? A good judge of character?" Naruto laughed, but he found it pleasing, even if it's this one time. It feels good to finally be appreciated, even if it's from a girl he barely knows, "Alright then, lets go 'show-off'." Naruto grinned widely before disappearing out in the hall ways. Louise followed behind him, yelling at the top of her lungs, "It's not showing off, you slave, it's called show and tell!"

* * *

In a wide and open field, a talented magician and her tremendous looking familiar just finished their demonstration of what a text-book duo should look like. Jean Colbert, the announcer, congratulates the beautiful red headed girl with her victory, "Very well done Kirche. Top notch work!"

The crowd that gathered from both school staff and important officials that spent their visit at the school made it quite the audience.

Kirche ravishes in the crowds cheers and picks up the roses tossed by several shy male teenagers who found her to be a untouchable sex idol. Jean Colbert however took the moment to warn the crowd about the next contestant, if the crowd wasn't filled with important officials he would've thought twice to embarrass Louise but he couldn't risk having the school thrown to the dumps because of her carelessness, "Now for a warning, our next contestants haven't arrived, so I would make this quick. They're extremely dangerous and though I would highly disagree any of you will die, there is a chance someone would get hurt."

"Aw, Louise the Zero again?!" a student blatantly showed his disagreement of having her up there. He even done a disfavor to everyone else by leaving, and the ones that did stay to enjoy the rush, said things like, "Well we all lived a good life!" Not only were teens the only one to show discomfort towards this, even the young children were frightened, "Mommy, I'm scared…" one little kid would say.

Naruto and Louise heard the whole thing, as they quickly sneaked around the crowd and to the back entrance. Louise looked angered, as if she had heard someone close to her had died and she wanted revenge, while Naruto merely took it all in and kept it in a safe box where he distributes it to the poor. (this line is just a joke, don't take it seriously).

"Just they wait…" Louise growled, "They don't even know whats coming to them."

"I bet…" Naruto smiled, "Just lend me your strength Louise and all your doubters would disappear…anyways, besides that, how are you feeling."

She didn't look well. It could be that she was always pale, but the dark rings under her eyes proved otherwise. Naruto went along with it though, he couldn't let her down when she's in this determined state, "Naru-I mean, slave!"

Naruto quickly seizes her hand and kisses it, "Yes, m'lady?" Louise's anger quickly masks itself with confusion by Naruto's actions, she steps back, holding her hand, "W-what do you think you're doing!"

"Well," Naruto was unsure himself, but knew why, "You always insists to call me as your inferior so maybe if I made you my queen. You'll understand."

"You can't! That's way too embarrassing."

"Okay, how about we both drop it and call each other by our names then, deal?"

Louise looked hesitant at first but nodded her head in agreement. The two then waited for the signal to get on stage and took their role as Master and Familiar. There was still a good bit of crowd left when they arrived. It looked like almost everyone would risk their lives to see something like this, and Louise's father is well known man in the politics, so his competitors would love to have a wound to show everyone back and discredit her father's reputation.

The curtains rolled backwards as Naruto and Louise took the stage, looking deeply into each others eyes, "So, how about a good luck kiss?"

Louise didn't let it get to her, but she looked shaken, "Naruto, please, be serious…"

Naruto looked at her pleading eyes and his smile disappeared, "This is really important for you, isn't it?"

"Yes…"

"Then, let's make fireworks." Naruto grinned.

His body poofs into thin smoke and reappearing are two shadow clones, "Rasenshuriken!" he screamed, as the clones almost instantly create a star shaped orb, half the size of Naruto and he tosses it into the air. The rasengan violently mixes with the air and twirls madly between the wind until finally exploding.

"Whoa!" the crowd look in shock, and as all eye return back to Naruto. Ten more took it's place, each holding a kunai knife Naruto created before he went to sleep last night. In a quick push, the clones jump away except one and throw the kunai's in blinding speed. Naruto catches five of them and uses the same Kunai's to block the lethal attack.

The crowd were in shock, looking at the exploding Rasengan that created colors of different kind. Naruto was familiar with the making of fireworks so he mixed together his attack to make it look like the colors were from the original Rasenshuriken. When all eyes return this interesting shinobi, already ten of him had taken place. During the night, he had created Kunai knives for today as well, and each clone bared it's sharp ally close to themselves, except for one which stood in the middle of it all.

The clones soon jumped away from the original and through their kunai's in blinding speed, to show off his unnatural physical ability, Naruto had caught only one and blocked the rest. The sound of clangs made it look like it was a thundering storm nearby, but it wasn't over. Naruto threw his kunai to one of the clones and as it hits the unprepared clone, he appears right behind, catching the thrown Kunai and throwing it to another, repeating the process until all clones disappeared with the only smoke remaining.

It was hard to keep up, but that itself made it so much more spectacular.

When Naruto finished the last clone off, he turned his head to look over to Louise who should be overwhelmed by his greatness, but instead, he finds an exhausted young girl, breathing heavily on the floor. He looked around for help and in a distance could see Jean Colbert rushing in the side towards the Infirmary tower. The crowd had got up on their feet, genuinely worried for Louise.

It was just what he expected. The stares Louise receives aren't from hate, it might be from jealously or someone was trying to be funny, which doesn't make anything better but at the very least, it was born with hate.

Naruto pushed her hair to the side gently, staring into her eyes, "Fight!" he chuckled. Louise stared at him, in a drowsy state, "Naruto…you really are a hero…"

"Don't get too serious with me Louise. You only just seen a little of my moves." He felt like boasting, even if it's cocky of him, "Just wait till you see my best move!" he laughs, but Louise looked serious, "Naruto…be my hero for a little longer. I know it's selfish of me to deny you home passage, but be my hero for a little longer. Together, we can make great things, so please…I'm tired of being weak…and I know looking for help-"

Naruto cut her off. He knew what she was going to say because like it or not, the two hold a lot of things in common, "Louise, looking for help doesn't make you weak. I'll help you no matter what."

Louise smiled, it was like finding someone who finally understood her, "Naruto…will you be my slave?"

"I thought I told you to stop calling my that." Naruto growled.

"I know, I know, but if it makes me your queen, then it looks like I'll be calling you slave from now on."

The magicians slowly gather around Naruto and Louise, only to whisked Louise away from him. The two tried to hold hands forever, but the Magicians forcefully break them apart, "Please Naruto, you didn't give me an answer. Will you be my slave, for a little while longer!?"

The two slowly became more far and far apart, but it didn't stop Naruto from screaming back, "Yes M'lady. I would be your slave in shining armor until I'm sure you can be yourself! I won't leave you Louise!"

* * *

A/N: RR


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The color of reddish yellow mixed together and if hot enough, provides a color of water, as if mocking whomever stares at it. It could exterminate a neighborhood, a community of trees, or even a mansion…

Fire.

The antiques, the wooden bed frame, the cabinet, the doors, everything besides the foundation is covered in the magnificent color of fire. The thousands of knowledge hidden away in shelves, under the staircase, in the attic, the basement. Burned. Never to be read again. Priceless paintings, silver dishes, nostalgic figurines from amazing adventures. Ashes.

It all felt unreal.

To have everything that her father and mother gathered tossed into the pits of hell. What made it worse, all she could do is sit and hide. The white, closet door in front of her and the cool feeling of the door knob in her hand, oh how she dread to walk outside it. To escape the safe haven of her 'secret place'. Her parents would never guess here. You see, young Ashley is a little girl who had very special parents. Her parents had the ability to cause terrifying yet beautiful magic.

One of the best, actually at doing it.

But being the best, always brings trouble. You can't live a healthy life if you ever wished to be the best. You can't be a talented mage if you don't sought blood-chilling enemies. People who can turn your spine upside down. Some who can steal your breath away merely from a glance. Her mother would always tell Ashley to avoid people like these. The words would echo in her head every now and then. The troubling nostalgia of remembering it.

* * *

"Ashley, darling, someday there would come a time that…" there was a painful look on her mothers face, but she carried on strongly, "…when bad things happen to mommy and daddy and you would think that it's unfair."

Ashley would pull her mothers hand and beg her to play with her, "Mom, c'mon lets play! You and daddy are going to be fine. There's no one out there that can beat you two."

"There is…" Her mother hesitantly replied, "Mommy and daddy created a lot of enemies sweetheart. And it wasn't always…we weren't always in the right. You see, when a person's hatred is born from revenge. They can be a really formidable enemy. They will do anything to grow up and be beautiful, be strong, be smart and it'll just be to get revenge. If something were to happen to me or daddy, you have to promise me you won't be like that."

"Mommy stop talking silly…N-nothings going to happen to you."

"ASHLEY!" her mother's angered, tired voice bellows out and surprises young Ashley. She quickly covered her ears and crouched to the floor. It took long minutes for her mother to realize she was at fault. She quickly hugged her child, embracing her with sad tears sliding down her soft worn out eyes, "Ashley. Promise me? Promise mommy you won't be like them. They may be smart, strong or even beautiful but if you look closely they're nothing but broken souls. Scarred from their head to their toe. You're different. You're different from mommy and daddy. We're strong but you'll grow up stronger. Don't waste your talents on revenge."

Ashley's eyes widened, as if she came up with a clever conclusion, "How about I stay young forever? Then you wouldn't have to leave me and you'll protect me forever. Then you wouldn't leave me. I'll have mommy and daddy with me forever, wouldn't that help mommy?"

Her mother stared into the innocent eyes of her child and knew it was no use. She could never get her ready for the moment in the foreseeable future but she still had one last wild card under her sleeve. She pulled out a small bottle filled with her own magic and forcefully made Ashley drink it. The nasty look on Ashley's face, filled with confusion and disgust is vivid and when her mother pulled the capsule away she sighed with relief.

"If you're ever in trouble. Call out Archer. He'll come and save you." She smiled, "Archer?" Ashley wiped her lips, trying to get the disgusting liquid from her tongue, "Who's archer?"

Her mother smiled, remembering things from back then, "He's…an old friend of mine." And with that, Ashley didn't question no more.

* * *

"She's going to have to stay for a night here in the infirmary. When she's ready, I'll call you." The kind nurse told Naruto.

Naruto nodded and walked out the door. Having Louise not by his side, even if at times she can be annoying, felt empty. He sighed and crossed his hands behind his head, looking forward at the girls dorm. A young girl with red hair sat on a bench looking at him.

"It's the girl from Louise's class." Naruto muttered under his breath.

The girl didn't keep her eyes off him, instead she had a smile when she realized it was him. Her body moved from the bench in a seductive manner but it was put to shame by the way she walked to him. Naruto for some reason stopped. He didn't know why but the girl had an alluring look to her, "Hello there, big boy…" she hisses, touching his neck with her soft, warm hands.

Her breasts were busty, far too big for a school student. He had only seen the works of this once.

"You must be Kirche." Naruto said to her and quickly made distance.

It's not that he didn't find her attractive. It's the fact that he found her attractive that he would have to be careful. Kirche nodded, as if her name was common knowledge. And without knowing it. Naruto found her on his neck in a split second, resting her chest against his back. He swore she was just in front of him.

How was she able to move that quickly?

"Two years of having boys at my feet." She answered Naruto's thought.

"Is that even possible?!" Naruto yelped, trying to avoid his instincts.

"It's much better if you learn to give in."

Naruto shook her off, not violently since he was enjoying it~

"What do you want Kirche? If you have experience with boys then you don't need me."

"Nonsense. I'm done with boys." She advanced, like a python ready to strike, "I want to play with men now."

Naruto shuddered. This girl was much better than he though. He tried to go offensively, "You better be careful for what you wish for."

She snickered, "Give me your best shot." And with that, lunged on him. For the sake of not falling into temptation. Naruto did a quick jutsu and his body disappeared into two.

He grabbed his clone and pushed him to her, "Here, play with this." He yelled, running away. The clone looked back, "You coward!" he said to the running Naruto.

It took Naruto a minute for his clone to pop. He didn't know what Kirche did to make the clone pop but he left the scene miles ahead. It's a good thing too. He didn't want to take Louis's chakra for long. She might need it to rest up and heal. But it still bothered him that the clone popped so quickly. A long time ago it was weak and would pop from the weakest attacks but Naruto grew stronger so the clone shouldn't have been disposed of so quickly.

It could be because the girl is a sex fiend. Had she really used the clone to it's out most limits in one minute? It kind of excited him.

He stopped running and got to a walking pace again. It's bad because he can't return to the dorms until he's sure she's no longer there. He decided to walk around a bit. A little sight seeing never hurt anybody.

Or so he thought.

Naruto thought he heard something behind him. The sound of wings flapping, cutting through the wind in sharp motions. He looked up and his eyes widened.

The image of a dark beast roaming the skies frightens him near to death and he takes shield under a tree, "What the hell is that thing?!" Naruto asked no one. He didn't notice he walked right out of school grounds and into the forest until this thing showed up.

The dragon swooped down edging so close to his body that Naruto sprang from the trees and into the night. The dragon followed keeping up with Naruto and the two sped at top speed. Naruto still didn't want to use any of his jutsu's. He was afraid it might effect Louise in some way.

He ran, glaring at this ferocious beast. The monster merely stared back. The fear Naruto once possessed was destroyed as pride came along to take it's place. The only person he had ever lost to in a head-to-head physical challenge was Rock-Lee. He didn't count Sasuke because that was when they were too young. Naruto easily beats Sasuke at physical ability. Sasuke's strong suit is Justu's.

Naruto thought if he loses to this dragon now. It would be a dishonor to Rock-Lee. He can't allow himself to be easily beaten.

Naruto felt his sweat disappear in the wind. He ran so fast that his body could barely handle it. The wind pushed too hard against him but it was little to Naruto's will power. Whenever the dragon would get a one up on him. Naruto would force himself to move faster. It didn't look like the dragon was treating this as a race. It felt more like…it was trying to warn him.

"Oh…" Naruto slipped out. His legs no longer were on the ground. He looked below him to find sharp rocks below him. It looked like he was so focus on his race that he had forgotten to look ahead. Even then. He refused to use Louise's chakra. If not for her own good but his as well. He looked around and a blinding speed burst behind him.

The dragon that had once been Naruto 's enemy moves in unimaginable speed. It didn't take long for Naruto's feet to touch something and he found himself on a harness on the dragons back. A girl with blue hair looks at him. Her glasses slightly falling from her nose, "You must be Naruto…Louise's familiar." She said to him, nonchalantly.

Her face had no emotions. Naruto had given her such a hard time yet she doesn't even mention it. The girl pulled out a book in front of her and looked at Naruto, "You made me lose my page."

"Your page?" Naruto looked at the book, "…I'm sorry?"

The girl looked no more into the matter and slid the book back into it's case. She grabbed the harness and without warning, shoots straight into the air. Luckily enough. Naruto had already grabbed on to the girl before the thing lifted itself into the sky.

It looked beautiful. Thousands of stars glittering in the sky. It worked well with the great, bright moon. The wind also felt good. Naruto had never felt this kind of exhilaration before, "W-whats your name?" Naruto asked as the dragon finally came to a normal speed. He could also see the school from here. Now that he could see it from this view, it was pretty impressive. The size was of a village, slightly bigger than Konoha.

The girl didn't answer until they finally reached the school. Faculty members and curious passer-by students stood awaiting him. The faculty members of course were angry but amazed at the spectacle Naruto displayed, "Never in my days did I see a human keep up with a dragon. You are truly amazing." Jean Colbert complimented. Even the weird old man gave a impressed look.

"Tabitha."

Naruto heard a tiny voice mutter. He looked beside him and found out the girl was still here, "Eh?! I didn't feel your presence at all. How did you do that?"

"My name is Tabitha." And with that. The girl quickly jumped unto the back of her Dragon and soared into the skies.

Jean Colbert lead Naruto safely inside the Dorms without having Kirche get involved. The look in her eyes as they passed still brought shivers down his spine. It looks like she's far from satisfied by a mere clone. When they finally reached the doors. Naruto thanked him and entered. The room really did feel empty without it's owner. He always looked at the bed, ready to see her sleeping there peacefully.

"What did I get myself into…" Naruto smiled, thinking that not a long time ago he was a bitter old security guard.

* * *

R/R


End file.
